Chiisai Yu
by lastat-chan
Summary: Mitsuo is faced with a whole new adventure of love and spirits. Will he survive this new ordeal? Will Hasunuma and Ichi be able to save him?


"Well it was an average day, well as average as it gets for me anymore. I was walking on my way to school to go see Hasunuma and Ichi like usual, when I felt a presence like normal anymore. I tried to run but I felt dizzy, tired, akward I couldn't go on anymore but I did, like the spirit I felt was driveing me; my temperature rised my body ached it was almost to much to bear. And that is how it happend, this is how my newest curse happend, now then all I could do was wonder, what will Hasunuma and Ichi do with me."

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, Hasunuma and Ichi grudgeingly to where they normally met Mitsuo when they were going to school; but something wasn't right Hasunuma had a feeling in his gut something was wrong with Mitsuo. Then they saw him running down the street, he looked like he was going to die, Hasunuma and Ichi ran up to him and then Mitsuo collapsed into Hasunuma's arms.

"Mitsuo?" asked Ichi.

"I'm fine... We need to get to school."

"No your sick. Your burning up Mitsuo!" said Hasunuma putting the palm of his hand on Mitsuo's forehead. Mitsuo pushed away from him with little force enough to get himself standing, he stood there huffing for a moment then collapsed again; Ichi knelt down next to them and Hasunuma picked him up and they ran to Mitsuo's house. Mitsuo moaned, he tossed his head side to side and cringged in his sleep; Hasunuma came in the room with a wet cloth and put it on Mitsuo's head to cool him down; Mitsuo moaned and turned his head to the side.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine yesterday." said Ichi.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the fact he's working so hard." said Hasunuma.

"But why come down so sick so fast?"

"Because he's exhausted himself." sighed Hasunuma, "I knew we should've watched him carefully."

"Hmm..." said Ichi stareing at Hasunuma.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mitsuo slightly stirred his eyes opend slowly, a and his moth opend a little and the breathed deep in and just as easily sighed out. Hasunuma smiled as did Ichi both wearing the same smile, and Mitsuo slowly sat up dizzy and he laid back down. The sunlight shone through the window and then onto Mitsuo's face, he closed his eyes and looked away; Ichi then stood up and closed the blind.

"Are you ok, Mitsuo?" asked Ichi sitting back down.

"Mhh... Yeah I'm fine. How was school today?" asked Mitsuo sitting up again to be steadied by Hasunuma.

"We didn't go. You passed out, we couldn't just leave you could we?" smiled Hasunuma.

"Oh..! I'm sorry! You shouldn't worry about me that much." said Mitsuo with a flush going across his face.

"Don't worry about it." said Ichi getting closer. Mitsuo then felt dizzy, almost like he was going to die; he closed his eyes and started to go limp, he then saw before he shut his eyes again; a little boy, with a smirk across his face, then he fell asleep.

* * *

"I didn't know what was happening, I felt scared, this presence it frightend me; I felt like I was changeing into something I'm not, I was transforming it felt like, my body ached so badly like as if the bones in my flesh were twisting, breaking, forming, cracking, and then doing the same process over and over again. I wanted the pain to stop but it wouldn't, my blood burned; and then I felt smaller, littler than ever, and I couldn't wake up."

* * *

Mitsuo opend his eyes slowly yet again only to awaken at Mikuni's temple, he sat right up but then noticed everything around him felt strange, mis-shapen, wrong. He did his best to sit up and yet there was an unknown heaviness that held him down and he fell backwards. His large brown eyes shifting back and forth in the room, only to be picked up by someone or something.

"Mitsuo is that you?" asked Kanau looking at Mitsuo in a confused manner.

"Shhh... Kanau don't scare him." said Mikuni smacking Kanua slightly on the back of the head with a paper fan. Ichi and Hasunuma looked down at Mitsuo and a smile crossed their faces. itsuo didn't feel as bad as before, he felt almost better, but oddly enough, he felt sick still; like this was unnormal, unnatural, he stirred and tried to ask something but then when he spoke, it came out as slurred gibberish.

"Heh, calm Mitsuo, we'll explain." said Hasunuma hugging Mitsuo, and Mitsuo looking up at him oddly, but then realized that everything was so big now, then Mitsuo started to panic.

* * *

"I didn't know what was going on, I was frightend and nearly at wits end. What had happend to me I'll never know but I know that spirit had something to do with it, that kid I saw earlier. How and why did he do this to me? Why was I to be so little now? I was much younger than him or so it appeared, I actually started to cry; I tried to refrain, but alas I couldn't figure out why I couldn't stop. I guess I can't remember at this time but I knew something rushed through my head that put me in a fury of tears and stress."

* * *

Hasunuma held Mitsuo closer to him to keep him from breaking down, as a baby Mitsuo was unable to keep himself from crying as he would be able to as a teenager. His eyes were wild and full of fear, as he pushed away and yet consuled his face into Hasunuma's cheast for comfort. Hasunuma stroked Mitsuo's back to comfort him, Ichi sat there confused, but then he though being a baby again and so sudden would be scary and confusing.

"Shhh... It's ok Mitsuo." said Hasunuma.

"Hmm... I wonder what could've caused this?" wondered Mikuni. Kanau smacking Mikuni upside the head for stupidity rolled his eyes, he obviously knew it was a spirit of some sort but what kind of spirit? A friendly spirit that's lonely? Or just an evil spirit all together?

"Well we definatey know a spirit did this." said Ichi sighing.

"Hmm... But how, Mitsuo isn't possessed, at least I don't think he is." said Hasunuma, as he stroked the trembleing infant's blond hair.

"Well maybe it's a seal of some sort on him." said Mikuni.

"Well that is possible." said Hasunuma. Mitsuo finally started to calm down, he tears running down his feverishly young face, his large glimmering brown eyes looked around the room at everyone, he was blushing, and tears kept streaming down his face perfusely, and Hasunuma wiped them from his face.

* * *

"I didn't know what had come over me, maybe I was going insane. All of this happend so fast, my powers awakening, Hasunuma and Ichi becomeing my friends, and now I'm a baby. What was to become of me? Why do I feel so hapless at this point? I feel afraid to let go of Hasunuma for some reason, why?"

* * *

"Well I think we should get Mitsuo to bed again, it is rather late and we have a long day tommorow." said Ichi, he looked to Mikuni, "We'll be tommorow to see if we can return him to normal."

"Right, safe trip home!" smiled Mikuni.

As Hasunuma and Ichi walked to their houses Mitsuo looked around fear stuck with him, he felt like he was going to see that spirit again, and he feared it badly. His clutch on Hasunuma's shirt tightend, as they continued down the street.

"I'll head on home, Hasunuma, you should stay with Mitsuo." said Ichi as he made a smile come to his mouth, even though he'd so much perfer to be with Mitsuo than leave them alone.

"I guess I will. I need to keep spirits away from his body somehow." laughed Hasunuma, Mitsuo's eyes started to close, he felt tired and weak, his grip losend and he was out like a light.

Finally after Ichi was at his house, Hasunuma went into Mitsuo's house, and laid down on the bed with Mitsuo in his arms. Mitsuo's breath was slow, yet strong, sleep had settled nicely with him and he knew it.

"Good night, my little Mitsuo." said Hasunuma as he kissed Mitsuo on the forehead and then fell asleep.

* * *

**_Hey this vamp and this is my first Eerie Queerie fanfic. Was I ok at it? Well please read and review! Sayonarra or Ciao!_**


End file.
